Pacar percobaan ?
by Lee Sunghyun Jie
Summary: ch 4 update. nggak tau mau bikin summary apa. just read it and comment. no bash ok.
1. Chapter 1

Pacar Percobaan ?!

Pairing : -

Cast : Member of SuJu and SNSD

Rate : K-T

Genre : Romance, sad

Summary : "aku mau" / "maafkan aku kyu.. aku tidak bisa" / "jauhi sungmin atau kau berurusan denganku" / "jeongmal manhae, jeongmal saranghae" / "Jadi kau bertunangan dengan dia?"/ Member of SuJu, YAOI, No GS.

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

**Selamat membaca chingu **

.

.

.

Author POV

"kyaa... kyuhyun oppaaaaa... oppaaa.."

"oppaaaa... oppaaaa.. kyaaa.."

"saranghaeyo oppaaaa.. kyaaa..."

"oppaaaa.. wo ai ni.."

Yah.. sekiranya begitulah teriakkan para yeoja yang sangat mengelu-elukan seorang cho kyuhyun. Memang tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, ketenaran seorang cho kyuhyun sudah sangat membahana di SM senior high school. Bagaimana tidak? Cho kyuhyun sendiri adalah anak dari pemilik SM Senior High School, memiliki IQ yang bisa dibilang diatas rata-rata, dan yang paling penting yakni kharisma seorang cho kyuhyun yang mampu membuat para yeoja maupun namja tak ingin melepaskan pandangan mereka kepada sosok cho itu. Mungkin kedengarannya agak lebay, tapi yah, inilah kenyataannya.

"kyuhyun oppaaa.. kyuhyun oppa.." ucap salah satu dari fans kyuhyun yang hampir menyentuh bagian tubuh kyuhyun

"ya! Kau! jangan pernah berpikiran bisa menyentuh kyuhyun oppa. Sica, cepat bawa yeoja ini ke ruang klub" perintah taeyeon

"ne oennie.. sini kau.. kau akan kami beri sedikit pelajaran.." ucap jessica sambil menarik pergelangan tangan sang yeoja tadi

"andwae... andwae.. kyuhyun oppa.. tolong aku.. aku tidak mau keruang itu.. andwaeeeeeeeee.." teriak yeoja itu. jelas saja, tak ada yang berani bila sudah dihadapkan dengan ruang klub fans kyuhyun. Sudah dipastikan, siapapun yang mendapat hukuman itu, maka bersiaplah hari-harimu akan menjadi suram. Itupun bersyukur bila kau masih bisa bertahan dengan tekanan itu, bila tak kuat menghadapi tekanan itu, maka bersiap-siaplah menghadapi dewa kematian.

"oppa.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya taeyeon

"ne.. aku baik-baik saja taeng, gomawo"

"ne oppa.. bila ada yang bisa kami bantu katakan saja oppa" ucap seohyun antusias

"ne oppa.. serahkan saja kepada kami.. KY Club" ucap Sunny dengan bangga

"ne.. ne.. ne.. oppa sangat berterma kasih kepada kalian.. em.. bolehkah oppa meminta bantuan kalian kali ini?"

"of course oppa.. tell us what do you want?" tanya fany

"kosongkan ruangan klub memasak sekarang juga dan jangan membuat 'dia' curiga atas kekosongan ruang memasak. Aku mau memberinya surprise" ucap kyuhyun

"kyaa... oppa.. kau romantis sekali.. hanya ingin berduan dengannya.. kyaa.." teriak sunny

"sunny.. kecilkan suaramu.. baiklah oppa akan kami bereskan semua orang yang ada di klub itu.. good luck oppa.. kami selalu mendukungmu.." ucap seohyun

"ne.. gomawo ya.. nanti oppa berikan sesuatu kepada kalian bila rencana oppa kali ini berhasil.."

"tenang saja oppa.. tanpa kau berikan imbalannya pun akan kami pastikan rencanamu untuk memilikinya akan berhasil" ucap hyon yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja

"khe khe khe.. kau memang pintar hyon.. geurae.. kalau begitu.. aku mau ruang kepala sekolah dulu.. annyeong.." ucap kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan seohyun dkk

.

.

"ahhh... kau memang perfect oppa.. bahkan kau memilih orang yang perfect pula untuk menjadi pendampingmu nanti" ucap yuri

"ne.. kau benar yul.. seandainya saja oppaku seperti kyuhyun oppa.. sudah kumanja-manjakan dia sekarang.." tanggap sooyoung

"sudah.. daripada terus mengagumi kyuhyun oppa, lebih baik kita bergegas mengosongkan ruang memasak.. aku tak mau membuat kyuhyun oppa kecewa" ucap seohyun

"ok ok our dongsaeng.. don't be mad please.. khkkhkh"

"yul.. don't be like that.. i don't like it.. lagipula kita hanya beda 6 bulan.. jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil.."

"ne.. mianhae ne.."

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

"ne sanjangnim.. akan saya ppikirkan tawaran anda.. saya permisi dulu sajangnim.. annyeong"

Fiuh, akhirnya urusanku dengan kakek tua itu selesai juga. Buru-buru ku cek handphoneku kalau-kalau ada sms dari seohyun dkk. Dan gotcha.. ada 10 pesan masuk. Mari kita cek dari siapa saja pesan ini

_To: Evil Kyu_

_From : Heechul Hyung_

_Ya! Evil Pabbo! Kau kemana saja hah! Aku sudah menunggumu 10 Menit tau! Jika kau tak datang dalam waktu 5 menit, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok_

Hahhh.. tamatlah riwayatku besok. Apa aku tak usah sekolah saja ya besok? Andwae.. kalau aku membuatnya tambah marah, dapat dipastikan perang dunia akan terjadi lagi

_To: Pabbo Kyu_

_From : Fishy_

_Kyu, aku pulang duluan. Aku ada janji sama my monkey. Pay pay.._

_Love your brother_

Aish.. dasar bocah.. berani sekali kau mengataiku pabbo.. awas saja kau nanti..

_To : oppa kyu_

_From : Seohyun_

_Oppa, ruang klub memasak sudah kosong. Good luck oppa_

Gomawo ne seohyun

_To : oppa kyuhyun _

_From : Sunny_

_Oppa.. kau dimana? Sebentar lagi dia datang.. sekarang sudah mau jam 2.._

Tunggulah sebentar.. tsk, aku harap dia belum datang sekarang

_To : kyu_

_From : Bummie Hyung_

_Besok aku kerumahmu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan._

What? Bummie hyung mau ke rumah? Kenapa tidak ketemuan di cafe saja? Memang penting banget ya? Udahlah..

_To : kyu oppa_

_From : sooyoung_

_Oppa.. kau dimana? Cepatlah datang!_

_To : kyuhyun oppa_

_From : yuri_

_Oppaaaaa... cepat datanggggg kesiniiiiiiiiiii!_

Ada apa sih dengan mereka ini.. kenapa pada nggak sopan sih kirim pesannya..

_To : My Son_

_From : Mother_

_Kyunnie, jam 4 nanti jemput oenniemu dibandara. Dia pulang hari ini._

What the hell? Kenapa si evil queen sudah pulang sih.. akkhhhh.. gawat..

_To : kyuhyun_

_From : Taeng_

_Ya! Kyuhyun-ah! Kau dimana? Dia sudah datang pabbo.. cepat datang kesini kalau masih mau bertemu dengannya.. palliya _

What? Ida sudah datang.. memangnya sudah jam berapa sih ini? Mwo? Jam 15.00?

_To : kyuhyun_

_From : Hyon_

_Sepertinya tuhan masih mau memihak kepada lucifernya.. cepat datang kesini atau gagallah rencanamu untuk memintanya menjadi kekasihmu.._

Ahhh.. syukurlah.. kau memang mengerti apa yang aku mau tuhan.. terima kasih

Ah ya, lebih baik aku membalas pesan dari mereka. Aku tak mau mendapat amukan dari mereka lagi.. itu sangat mengerikan.. tapi kalau aku kirim ke mereka satu-satu, bisa tambah lama, kirim ke hyoyeon saja..

To : Hyon

From: Kyuhyun

Ne hyon.. aku segera kesana.. jangan biarkan dia keluar dari ruangan itu.. maaf baru bisa mengabari kalian.. aku baru saja selesai dari urusanku.. dan bilang sama taeng dkk, jeongmal kamsahamnida..

SEND

Ahhh, kuharap ini masih sempat.. hwaiting cho kyuhyun..

.

.

Kyuhyun pov end

.

.

Author pov

.

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan KepSek, kyuhyun berhenti sebentar di depan pintu itu dan membuka handphone. Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan langsung berlari entah kemana namun dengan tujuan yang pasti. Nah, sekarang kita beralih ke ruang memasak.

Di ruangan itu hanya ada seorang namja yang tengah asik bergelut dengan bumbu masakan ah lebih tepatnya bahab-bahan untuk membuat kue. Sepertinya namja ini mau membuat kue, tapi kue apa ya yang ingin dia buat?

"kenapa dari tadi tidak ada yang datang? Apakah karena aku datang 'sedikit' terlambat sehingga mereka memilih untuk pulang? Ah.. sepi sekali.. tapi, enak juga kalau sepi begini.. bisa bebas mau buat apa aja.." racau namja itu

Ketika sedang asik mengaduk adonan, namja itu tiba-tiba saja dikagetkan oleh suara gebrakan (?) pintu yang entah siapa pelakunya. Untung saja namja itu memiliki refleks yang bagus, jika tidak tamatlah sudah nasib adonan itu

"ya! Tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan membuka pintunya? Pintu itu tidak dikunci tau" ucap namja itu tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara

"kau berani berkata seperti itu kepadaku eoh?" tanya sang pelaku

Merasa kenal dengan suara tersebut, namja tadi dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang lucifer yang tengah bersender dengan indahnya (?) ditembok.

"kyu.. kyuhyun sunbae.." ucap namja itu gugup

"ne.. lee-sung-min.. kau sudah bisa bersikap jelek eoh pada sunbaemu ini" ucap kyuhyun dengan menekankan setiap perkatanya

"mi.. mianhae sunbae.. ak.. aku tidak tau bahwa sunbae lah yang mendobrak pintu tadi.. mianhae sunbae.."

"kau tau bukan tidak mudah bagiku untuk memaafkan seseorang yang telah melukai sang lucifer"

"aduh... bagaimana ini.. tamatlah riwayatku.. mengapa harus kyuhyun sunbae sih.. ahhh.. bagaimana nasibku.. tuhan.. selamatkanlah aku dari lucifermu ini.." racau sungmin dalam hati

"ne.. sun.. bae.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.."

"yah berhubung hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagiku, maka aku akan berbaik hati padamu kali ini. Kau bisa menawar atas hukumanmu kali ini dan pastikan tawaranmu itu tidak membuatku kecewa. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tawarkan?" tanya kyuhyun

"..."

"hari yang spesial? Apakah dia baru saja membeli game keluaran terbaru? Sesenang itukah?" batin sungmin

"katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali" ucap kyuhyun dingin

"ah.. iya.. penawarannya.."batin sungmin

"ba.. bagaimana kalau aku membuatkan seluruh tugas sekolahmu?" ucap sungmin

"kau meremehkanku eoh? Apa kau lupa? Aku ini sunbaemu. Memangnya kau sudah mengasuai materi kelas XI? Materi kelas IX saja aku masih ragu apa kau mengingatnya apa tidak?"

"ah, ne.. aku lupa.. mianhae sunbae.."

"jadi?"

"hahhhh, sudahlah sunbae, apapun yang akan kau lakukan akan aku terima. Asalkan jangan yang macam-macam"

"apapun?" tanya kyuhyun, dia butuh kepastian sekarang.

"ne sunbae.. tapi aku akan menolak jika yang sunbae inginkan mengandung unsur kekerasan"

"maksudmu?"

"ya, misalnya dijadikan tempat pelampiasan aku jelas akan menolaknya"

"mana mungkinlah aku melakukan itu. kau ini ada-ada saja"

"kan misalnya sunbae" ucap sungmin dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"hah.. arraseo.. kalau begitu aku to the pointnya saja"

"..."

"jadilah namjachinguku" ucap kyuhyun

"MWOOOOYAAAAA?" teriak sungmin

"Tsk, kau ini suka sekali berteriak-teriak.. seperti yeoja saja.."

"nam.. namjachingu-mu.. ap.. apa kau serius.."

"apakah aku kelihatan seperti main-main lee sungmin?"

"aniya.. hanya saja.. aku.. aku.."

"jadi apa jawabanmu?"

"a.. aku.. aku bingung sunbae"

"bingung kenapa?"

"kau.. seorang cho kyuhyun.. seseorang yang bisa dikatakan mendekati sempurna.. menyukai seorang lee sungmin.. yang bahkan tak sederajat denganmu.. aku hanyalah siswa biasa.. bahkan, aku bersekolah disini untung-untungan saja.."

"dengarkan aku ming.. aku bukan menyukaimu dan ya, kau hanya siswa biasa.."

JLEBB

Walaupun saat ini sungmin belum memiliki perasaan apapun kepada kyuhyun, tapi entah kenapa ketika kyuhyun berbicara begitu, sungmin merasakan ada banyak jarum yang menancap (?) di relung hati terdalamnya. Sakit. Sesak. Seandainya dia tak memiliki rasa malu lagi, dia akan menangis sekencang-kencangkannya saat itu juga

"kau hanya siswa disini berkat beasiswa, kau tidak cantik dan tidak tampan, kau tidak pintar tapi tidak terlalu bodoh. Kaupun hanya pergi kesekolah dengan menaiki sepeda. Sangat jelas perbedaan kita sungmin..."

Rasanya sungmin ingin menutup telinganya sekarang juga, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya seolah tak mau menuruti keinginnya. Mau tak mau sungmin harus mendengar semua ucapan kyuhyun walau hati terasa amat sangat menyakitkan.

"tapi itulah yang membuatku lambat laut memerhatikan dirimu. Kau terlihat imut walaupun menggunakan seragam. Kau terlihat apa adanya. Dan kau tidak merasa minder meskipun dirimu hanya menaiki sepeda. Kau masih bisa bersosialisasi dengan yang lain walaupun statusmu berbeda dengan kami. Mereka berteman denganmu bukan karna hartamu melainkan hatimu dan begitu juga denganku. Aku mulai mencintaimu. Dan rasa cinta itu kini semakin membesar setiap hatinya"

Kini sungmin hanya bisa membekap mulutnya sendiri. Hancur sudah pertahannya. Dia sedang menangis sekarang. Terharu terhadap setiap ucapan kyuhyun.

"kau tau, aku bahkan sampai melakukan hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya hanya untuk dirimu. Aku mempertaruhkan semuanya untukmu. Hanya untukmu. Kau tau, saat kau sakit parah, aku kalang kabut sendiri. Aku selalu menjenguk di sela-sela kesibukanku. Kau tau, aku sangat mencemaskan dirimu saat itu. aku selalu berdoa kepada tuhan agar kau cepat sembuh"

"jinjayo? Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

"tentu saja kau tak melihatnya. Setiap aku datang kau selalu saja tertidur. Tapi melihat senyummu, aku merasa semua bebanku terangkat"

"gomawo kyu"

"ne. Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

"bolahkah aku berkata jujur?"

"ne"

"sebenarnya, aku belum bisa mengetahui perasaanku terhadapmu. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menjalin hubungan denganmu. Bolehkan aku mencobanya?"

"tentu go.."

"tunggu dulu. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku nanti aku masih belum bisa mencintaimu"

"ne, tenang saja.. akan kubuat kau mencintaiku dengan caraku sendiri. Gomawo ne"

"ne"

"lalu.. status kita sekarang apa?"

"bagaimana kalau 'pacar percobaan'?"

"ah, ya.. tak apalah"

Sesak? Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, kyuhyun merasa sesak atas jawabannya sendiri. Pacar percobaan? Miris ternyata. Tapi, itu suatu kemajuan. Bagi kyuhyun, berada didekat sungmin sungguh anugrah terindah. Tak apa mereka dikatakan pacar percobaan sekarang. Tapi nanti, lihat saja. Status mereka akan berubah menjadi pacar sesungguhnya. Yah, tapi itu semua tergantung usaha dari kyuhyun sih. Hwaiting kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END/DELETE

Note Author:

_**Makasih ya buat reader yang udah baca, mau di sambung, end, atau delete nih. Jie hanya ingin menuangkan ide jie saja. Kasihan ma otak jie kalau ni ide nggak di tuangkan. Bisa error otak jie. Kasih saran dan kritikan ya buat ff jie. Jie baru disini. Maaf ya bila ada yang salah dan typo. Maklum aja, jie ini hanya lah manusia biasa. Ok, sudah dulu ya. Sekali lagi thank ya.. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big hug and kiss for you... **__** thanks...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pacar Percobaan?!

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast : Member of SuJu and SNSD

Rate : K-T

Genre : Romance, sad

Summary : "...Tapi, kalau kuhentikan sekarang, aku tau itu akan membuatnya sangat terluka. Terlebih aku tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Semoga saja ini adalah jalan yang benar..." / "ne.. aku bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada harus berpisah dengannya.. kumohon mengertilah noona.. umma.." / No GS, SuJu and SnSd

.

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Happy reading chingu :)**

.

.

"kajja minnie.. ku antar kau pulang.." ajak kyuhyun

"ah, tidak usah sunbae ak—"

"no no no.. kau tidak boleh seformal itu kepadaku minnie.. panggil nama kecilku saja"

"a.. arraseo.. aku pulang sendiri saja kyunnie.. lagipula ini masih sore.. baru jam 5.."

"nah, oleh sebab itu.. aku akan mengantarmu sampai kerumah.. walaupun ini baru jam.. ommona! Aku terlambat.. ottokhe?"

"kenapa kyunnie?"

"ani.. hanya saja.. aku.. aku terlambat menjemput noona.. pasti sekarang dia sedang mengomel tak jelas dibandara"

"ahh, kalau begitu, cepatlah kau ke bandara. Nanti noonamu marah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kyu"

"andwae.. aku akan mengantarmu dulu setelah itu baru menjemput noonaku"

"hah.. arraseo.."

.

.

.

Other side (airport)

"dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar.. berani sekali dia membiarkanku menunggu di sini hampir satu jam lebih.. dasar keterlaluan.. lihat saja nanti.. akan ku ambil kekasih tercintanya itu.."

.

.

(sungmin house)

"gomawo kyu"

"ne minimie chagi.. apapun untukmu.."

BLUSH

"kau sakit chagiya?" tanya kyuhyun yang tentu saja sekesar basa-basi untuk muka memerahnya sungmin

"a.. ani kyu.. aku.. tidak apa-apa.. sudah.. cepat jemput noonamu.. kasihan dia sudah menunggu lama.."

"kau menngusirku chagi?" tanya kyu dengan nada sedih, tentunya hanya dibuat-buatnya

"bu.. bukan begitu kyu.. hanya saja.. noonamu—"

"ne ne.. arraseo.. aku pergi dulu ne.."

"ne kyu hati-hati dijalan.." ucap sungmin plus senyuman tulus darinya

"ne chagiya.. kalua begitu kau masuk lah.. istirahatlah.. jangan lupa kerjakan tugasmu.." ingat kyuhyun

"ne kyunnie"

"ok. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne. See you"

CUP

Setelah mencium sungmin dipipi kyuhyun langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Kenapa dipipi? Tentu saja karena mereka masih pacar percobaan. Kyuhyun tak mau rencananya gagal hanya karena masalah ciuman. Kini, kyuhyun harus sabar menghadapi nafsunya sendiri.

"kenapa aku selalu tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Sekarang maupun dulu. Apakah aku harus terus melanjutkan? Aku tak tega menyakitinya. Tapi, kalau kuhentikan sekarang, aku tau itu akan membuatnya sangat terluka. Terlebih aku tak bisa menjelaskan alasannya. Semoga saja ini adalah jalan yang benar. Tuhan, berkatilah hambamu ini" ucap sungmin dalam hati

.

.

.

(airport)

"aish, noona.. ayolah.. jangan seperti ini.. kau membuatku malu"

"kau mempunyai malu eoh? Kau malu hanya karena aku memakan ice cream? Kau tak merasa bersalah telah menelantarkan aku di sini selama 2 jam lebih? 2 jam kyu?"

"aish.. akukan sudah minta maaf tadi.. lagi pulakan aku sudah membelikanmu ice cream.. 10 big cup ice cream noona!.. apakah itu masih kurang.." ucap kyuhyun dengan 'sediki' menaikkan intonasinya

"hiks.. kau tega padaku kyu.. hiks.. hihks.."

"noo.. noona.. jangan menangis.. nanti orang salah paham.."

"huweeeee.. kau jahat kyu.."

Beberapa orang yang lalulalang di sekitar kyuhyun mulai berbisik-bisik. Sepertinya mereka telah salah paham akan kejadian ini.

"ckckck.. dasar anak zaman sekarang.. nggak milih-milih lagi tempat putus yang benar.. kasihan sekali agashi itu.." komen seorang ajuhma

"umma.. umma.. lihat oenie itu.. kasihan sekali ya umma.. dasar oppa jelek.. bisanya bikin nangis oennie saja.. oennie jangan menangis lagi ne.." ucap seorang anak kecil langsung menghadap sang pelaku. Sang pelaku? Tentu saja dia sudah merasa sangat malu sekarang.

"aish.. noona.. kumohon.. berhentilah menangis.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.. bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang.. umma sudah menunggu dirumah"

"aku baru mau pulang setelah kau berjanji akan menuruti kemauanku" pinta ahra

"ne ne ne.. kajja kita pulang.." ucap kyuhyun cepat dan menarik (?) ahra menuju mobilnya

Tanpa kyuhyun sadari, semenjak ucapan terakhirnya, senyuman manis –lebih tepatnya seringai setan- terus mengembang setiap detiknya di wajah seorang cho ahra

"gotcha.. tunggu saja nanti evilkyu.. kau akan sengsara di tanganku.. bwahahahahah.." batin ahra

.

"kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" batin kyuhyun

.

.

.

(in cho's house)

"umma... aku pulang..." teriak ahra

Kini, cho bersaudara sudah sampai dirumah 'sederhana' yang telah dibangun beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu. Yah, bisa dibayangkan, rumah zaman dulu luas-luas tapi tetap mengesankan gaya mewah namun asri. Dan disinilah keluarga cho berkumpul. Diruang keluarga.

"umma, appa dimana?"

"appamu masih di kanada. kenapa lama sekali sayang? Bukankah kau sampai di seoul jam 4 sore tadi?" tanya Ny. Cho

"ne umma.. tadi kyunnie menjemputku terlambat.. di baru ada di airport setelah aku menunggu 2 jam lebih umma.. aku menunggu sendirian disana seperti anak hilang.." jelas ahra dengan sesedih mungkin

"aigooo... kasihan anak umma... KYUHYUN!.. jelaskan pada umma apa yang membuatmu terlambat menjemput noonamu!" pinta Ny. Cho

"mianhae umma.. aku mengantar namjachinguku dulu tadi.. kasihan dia kalau pulang sendirian.. aku takut nanti dia di goda ajushi-ajushi dijalan" bela kyuhyun dengan frontal

"MWO? NAMJACHINGU?" teriak Ny. Cho dan ahra

"aishh.. kenapa sih perempuan itu suka sekali berteriak.. tak sayangkah mereka dengan suaranya sendiri?" gumam kyuhyun

"kau.. mempunyai namjachingu? Kau gay kyu? Sejak kapan?" tanya ahra

"ne noonaku sayang.. semenjak aku mengenalnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya.."

"kau yakin kalau itu perasan cinta kyunnie?" kini sang umma yang angkat bicara

"ne umma.. aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya umma.."

"tapi kyu—"

1

2

3

_-DramaKyu Active-_

"andwae umma.. tekadku sudah bulat.. aku takkan akan menyerah.. meskipun appa akan menentangkan.. aku rela keluar dari daftar warisan.. aku rela melepaskan segala kemewahan ini.. asalkan aku masih bisa dengannya.. dia hidupku umma.. napasku.." jelas kyuhyun sembari bersimpuh dihadapan sang umma.

"kau rela melepaskan segalanya hanya karna dia?" kini sang noona yang berbicara

"ne.. aku bahkan lebih memilih mati daripada harus berpisah dengannya.. kumohon mengertilah noona.. umma.." pinta kyuhyun

Ny. Cho dan ahra kini hanya bisa saling memandang dan berbicara lewat tatapan mata. Sepersekian detik kemudian kyuhyun dikejutkan oleh teriakan dari sang umma dan noonanya..

.

.

.

(keesokan harinya di SM Senior High School)

"chagiya, sepulang sekolah nanti kerumahku ya.. umma dan noonaku memintamu untuk berkunjung kerumah. Ya ya ya" pinta kyuhyun

"aku tidak bisa kyu. Aku harus membuat tugas dari tan saem"

"ayolah baby, nanti aku bantu kau mengerjakannya. Kumohon ming"

"tapi kyu—"

"kau tega padaku ming.. kau tega melihatku menderita bila kau tak mengunjungi rumahku.. kau tega ming?"

"hah.. arraseo.. aku akan datang.."

"yeay.. makasih minnie chagi.. saranghae.."

PLUK

"kau sedang bersenang-senang eoh?" ucap seorang namja yang tengah merangkul kyuhyun. sontak saja, kyuhyun dibuatnya merinding seketika. Kyuhyun tau siapa orang tengah merangkulnya kini

"a.. ah.. heechul hyung.. ad.. ada apa hyung?"

"ah, kenapa kau tegang sih kyu.. aku hanya mau menyapamu saja. Bolehkah kupinjam dia sebentar?" tanya heechul kepada sungmin

"ne, silahkan sunbae. Lagipula aku mau kekelasku. Annyong sunbae, kyunnie"

Setelah sungmin berlalu, kini heechul semakin mengembangkan smirk andalannya

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku evil dan ah ya, aku mempunyai suatu hukuman untukmu" ucap heechul sembari mengajak kyuhyun pergi entah kemana

"ne.. heechul hyung.." ucap kyuhyun pasrah

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berharap hukuman yang diberikan heechul tidak seberat seperti biasanya. Siapa yang tak mengenal heecul, Kim Heechul, seorang presdir muda sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan. Tak kenal siapapun lawannya, dia pasti selalu menang. Bahkan kepada kyuhyun. lalu kira-kira hukuman apa ya yang akan diberikan heechul untuk kyuhyun? semoga saja bukan yang aneh-aneh.. poor kyu!

.

.

.

_**TBC/END/DELETE**_

.

.

.

Hehehe.. jie udah update nih.. makasih ya buat readers yang minta ff ini dilanjutkan.. kali ini ff jie lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.. kayaknya ff jie bakal pendek terus sampai FIN, itupun kalau readers mau dilanjutkan.. oh ya, ff jie ini alurnya sesuai mood jie.. kalau alur cepat, ya cepet banget alurnya.. kalau alur lambat, ya lambat banget, kayak chapter ini.. ya udah deh curhatnya... makasih ya buat readers yang udah mau baca dan meriview..

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Big hug and kiss for you... **__** thanks... :)  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pacar Percobaan?!

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast : Member of SuJu and SNSD

Rate : K-T

Genre : Romance, sad

Summary : "ya, tempat favoritmu karena disini ada hankyung hyung" / "gwenchana kyu.. aku hanya sedikit takut kyu.. noona dan ummamu sepertinya tidak menyukaiku" / "kemarin sore.. dia siuman.. tapi, sepertinya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya" / No GS, member SJ and SNSD

.

.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Happy reading chingu **

.

.

"hyu.. hyung.. kau tidak berniat membunuhkukan hyung?"

"mana mungkin aku tega membunuhmu kyunnie sayang.. aku hanya akan 'sedikit' merepotkanmu hari ini"

"tak bisakah kita ketempat yang lain hyung.. tempat ini begitu menyeramkan bagiku.."

"masa sih? Tapi ini tempat favoritku loh kyunnie baby.."

"ya, tempat favoritmu karena disini ada hankyung hyung" batin kyuhyun

"ayo kita masuk kyu"

Dengan langkah yang dislow motion, kyuhyun mulai memasuki ruang klub taekwondo.. yah, walaupun kyuhyun pintar dalam segala bidang tapi ia tidak terlalu mahir dalam urusan beladiri. Sebenarnya sih, tak ada ketakutan yang berarti untuk kyuhyun, hanya saja sekarang ia merasa sangat terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ruangan itu sekarang terlihat seperti pesawat yang di bom di ketinggian 5000 km dari laut dan hancur berkeping-keping di tengah laut. Sangat berantakan dan juga kotor. Dan sepertinya kyuhyun tau hukuman apa yang akan dia dapat.

"hannie, sesuai janjiku semalam, kyunnie bersedia membantumu membereskan kekacauan ini"

"mwoo... akh" belum selesai ngomong, heechul udah nyikut kyu duluan

"kau kenapa kyu?"

"a.. ani hyung.. aku tak apa-apa" ucap kyu lemah karena sedari tadi heechul menatapnya tajam

"hannie, kyu bilang dia bisa membersihkannya sendiri.. nah, sekarang kajja kau ganti baju, pelajaran segera dimulai.."

"ne chullie.. jeongmal gomawo kyu.. hwaiting ya kyu.." ucap hankyung

"ne, hyung.. sama-sama.. semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" ucap kyu pasrah, tersenyum miris, pasalnya heechul memberinya deathglare untuk menyetujui apa saja yang heechul katakan. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, sendirian diruangan yang amat sangat besar.

"apakah tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini" oceh kyuhyun

Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang buruk menimpa (?) kyuhyun.

BRAKK

BRUKK

TARRRR

MEOOOWWWW

"aisshhh.. lihatlah.. dasar kucing sialan.. bukannya menbantuku malah membuatnya semakin kacau.. kenapa juga sih lemari usang itu masih dipertahankan.. tak adakah mereka uang untuk membeli yang baru?"

Tuuttt

Ttuuuttt

"yeoboseyo.. park disini.."

"ne, park ahjuma, kirim beberapa maid ke sekolahku sekarang juga.. dan oh ya, jangan sampai ketahuan.. kalau ketahuan, mereka akan ku pecat.. arraseo?" perintah kyuhyun

"ne, tuan muda"

...

"cih, dasar heechul hyung.. untung saja kali ini dia tidak menerapkan peraturan apapun.. bisa mati aku kalau dia bilang tidak boleh memanggil maid tadi.. yah, bagimana pun aku harus berterima kasih padanya.. berkatnya aku tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.. gomawo heechul hyung.." ucap kyuhyun tulus

(dilain tempat)

"UHUKKK.. UHUKK.."

"kau kenapa chullie-ah? Ini, minum dulu"

"terima kasih hannie.. pasti bocah itu yang membicarakanku" omel heechul

"kau juga sih.. kurasa dia kelelahan membersihkan ruangan klub" ucap hankyung khawatir

"sudahlah hannie.. dia tak sebodoh yang kau kira.. aku yakin dia pasti memanggil maidnya.." ucap heechul

"eh? Benarkah?" tanya hankyung

"aisshh.. lebih baik kita melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda hannie~" ucap heechul manja

"arraseo"

...

"hey minnie! Kenapa kau melamun terus?" tanya ryewook seraya menepuk pundak sungmin

"eh? Nde?" tanya sungmin

"aisshh, kau kenapa hah? Kibum hyung mengajakmu liburan lagi?" tanya ryewook

"ani wookie.. sudah seminggu ini kami loss contact"

"terus ada masalah apa?"

"siang ini aku diajak kyunnie kerumahnya"

"kyunnie? Siapa itu kyunnie?" tanya ryeowook

"masa sih kau tidak tau?"

"sumpah bunny ming, aku tidak mengenalnya" goda ryewook

"aishhh.. berhentilah memanggilku bunny wookie.. masa sih kau tak mengenal cho kyuhyun.. si ketua osis itu loh wookie" jelas sungmin

"oh.. maksudmu, kyunnie itu cho kyuhyun"

"ne"

"ohh.. nde.."

1

2

3

"MWOOOOOO" teriak ryewook

"ssttttt.. wookie,. Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian" bisik sungmin

"ah, mianhaeyo.. silahkan lanjutkan aktivitas kalian.. mianhae.." ucap sungmin kepada chingunya sambil membungkuk 90º

"kau harus menjelaskan semuanya minnie!" tuntut ryewook

"hahh, sudah ku tebak akan begini jadinya.. arraseo.. begini cerita..." dan mulailah sungmin mendongeng kejadian apa saja yang telah dilaluinya kemarin

...

"trus? Apa masalahnya?" tanya ryewook

"aku takut wookie"

"dengarkan aku minnie.. kau harus menyakinkan didalam hatimu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. lakukan seperti biasanya minnie.. jangan pikirkan pendapat orang lain, kau harus menjadi dirimu sendiri.. sama seperti waktu kau kerumah kibum.. setelah kau tidak jaim lagi padanya, dia pun membuka dirinya kan" ceramah ryewook

"ne wookie.. kau benar.. tapi, ini berbeda wookie" sanggah sungmin

"apa karena dia seorang cho kyuhyun maka ia berbeda?" tanya ryewook

"bukan.. bukan karena itu wook.. kau.. kau tidak mengerti"

"hahhh.. baiklah.. aku takkan memaksa, tapi kuharap kau tidak menjadi orang lain ketika dirumah kyuhyun sunbae" saran ryewook

"gomawo wookie atas sarannya"

"ne.. apapun untukmu sahabatku.."

...

(cho's house)

TING TONG

TING TONG

CKLEKK

"ah, kau sudah pulang kyu. Apakah dia yang bernama lee sungmin itu?" selidik ahra

"ah, lee sungmin imnida.. ne, noona.. aku sungmin.." ucap sungmin dengn senyuman andalannya

"oh, kau rupanya. Umma! Kyu datang membawa pacarnya" ucap ahra dingin

TAP

TAP

TAP

"jadi dia yang bernama sungmin?" ucap ny. Cho dingin sama seperti ahra

.

.

Sungmin POV

Aduh.. kenapa suasananya tegang begini.. apa mungkin keluarga ini tidak menyutujui pasangan sejenis? Eothoke.. aku.. aku takut..

"min, kau pucat. Gwenchana?" tanya kyunnie

"gwenchana kyu.. aku hanya sedikit takut kyu.. noona dan ummamu sepertinya tidak menyukaiku" ucapku

"eh? Masa sih min?" tanyanya

Apakah matanya sudah buta, tak melihatkah ia pandangan penuh intimidasi dilayangkan padaku.. apa lagi kalau bukan kebencian.. aishh..

"lee sungmin! Bisakah kau menjelaskan kronologinya kenapa semuanya bisa terjadi?" tanya ahjuma cho

"ummaaa.. tak bisakah persilahkan kami duduk dulu" pinta kyunnie

"andwae kyu.. kalian baru boleh duduk setelah DIA menjelaskan semuanya" tegas ahra

"a.. ne.. akan kuceritakan"

Dan kumulailah story telling ku ini.. dengan segenap kekuatanku, aku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Mereka sepertinya kelihat tidak senang dengan cerita, yah, tapi mungkin inilah resikonya. Sama seperti waktu kecil dulu

"dan begitu akhir cerita" tutupku

"no.. no... no.. itu bukan the end dari cerita.." tanggap ahjuma cho

"ne.. the end harus happy ending.. nggak gantung seperti ini" tambah ahra noona

"maksudnya?" tanyaku

"kau harus menjadi pendamping kyunnie" tegas ahra noona

"nde?"

BRUKK

Tiba-tiba saja aku sudah dihadiahi pelukan hangat seorang ibu. Aku jadi rindu dengan ibuku. Dan hey! Mereka belum menjelaskan apapun. Aku masih bingung.

"umma sangat merestui hubungan kalian.. kau sungguh manis minnie... aigoo.. aku sudah tak sabar untuk menimang cucu" ucap seraya melepaskan pelukannya

"eh? Aku masih bingung.. kyunnie?" kini kutatap kyuhyun yang sedang memasang tampang polosnya itu. dia harus menjelaskan semuanya

"hhhh.. minnie, seharusnya aku bilang dulu sama kamu.. umma dan noonaku ini fujoshi akut.."

"mwo?"

"aku saja baru tau kemari. Ahra noona bahkan sampai menyita kekasihku tercinta –PSP- sampai kau datang kesini. Mereka penasaran denganmu chagiya"

"ne.. benar kata kyunnie.. kau imut sekali.. aigoo.. apakah kalian sudah kiss?" tanya ahra noona blak-blak

"aniii.. tentu saja belum.." jawabku

"ne noona, belum.. tapi segera.." tambah kyunnie

BLUSSHH

Aigoo.. mukaku memanas.. kenapa mereka bicara blak-blakkan sekali sih..

"ayyy.. kau tambah imut dengan semburat merah dipipimu minnie sayang.. kau sungguh menggemaskan" ucap ny. Cho dan langsung mencubit kedua pipiku dengan sangat kuat.. ukkhh.. ini sakittt..

"ah.. ahjuma.. appo.." lirihku

"eh.. mianhae.. umma kelepasan.. jangan panggil ahjuma lagi ne.. panggil umma saja.. ah, minnie-ah.. apakah kau bisa memasak?"

"ne, tentu saja ahju.. eh umma.. aku senang memasak.."

"baguslah.. kalau begitu bantu umma memasak ne.."

"ne umma"

Ahhh.. rasanya seperti kembali ke rumah.. umma, appa, sungjin.. bogoshipoyo..

Sungmin pov end

.

..

"kyu, kau harus bisa menakhlukkannya" bisik ahra noona

"memangnya kenapa?" goda kyu

"pokoknya dia harus menjadi adik iparku.. arraseo?"

"imbalannya?"

"apapun yang kau mau"

"baiklah"

"ya sudah, aku mau menyusul umma dulu"

..

"tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menakhlukkannya noona. Dia sangat berharga bagiku. Takkan kubiarkan minnie kembali kepadanya" batin kyuhyun

Drtttt

Ddrrrtttt

"yeoboseoyo.." ucap kyuhyun

"kyu.. cepat keluar sekarang.. aku sudah didepan rumahmu"

"ne.."

...

...

"hy hyung.. kenapa tidak masuk kerumah?" tanya kyuhyun

"kau mau rencana kita gagal hah!" bentak kibum

"a.. ani hyung.. kau kenapa?"

"hhh.. maaf.. bagaimana dengan sungmin?"

"ah, sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah bisa menerimaku hyung"

"ah, baguslah"

"Btw, apa Cuma ini yang ingin kau bicarakan hyung?"

"Dia sudah sadar dari koma kyu"

"nde?"

"kemarin sore.. dia siuman.. tapi, sepertinya dia belum sadar sepenuhnya"

"..."

"kyu.. aku harap kau tidak emosian.."

"ne hyung.. aku baik-baik saja"

"ya sudah.. aku pergi dulu.."

"kenapa buru-buru hyung?"

"aku mengejar pesawat babo.. aku mau ke canada.. ajushi memerlukan bantuanku"

"ah..baiklah.. hati-hati hyung"

.

.

Cklekkk

"kyu! Kau dari mana saja?" tanya ny. Cho

"habis mencari udara segar umma.. hemm, wanginya enak.. ayo kita makan umma"

"bagaimana? Apakah enak?" tanya ahra

"ne, lezat sekali. Masakan umma memang beda—"

"sungmin yang membuatnya kyu" sela ahra

"aisshh, aku kan belum selesai bicara.. masakan umma memang beda dengan masakan sungmin.. masakan sungmin lebih meresap (?) daripada buatan umma" jelas kyuhyun, sungmin yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa menundukkan kepadanya. Malu. Itulah perasaannya saat ini

"aduh.. kenapa aku jadi malu" batin sungmin

"aigoo.. anak umma ternyata peka juga ya.. bisa membedakan masakan umma dan sungmin.. ah ya kyu, sepertinya motor sportmu umma sita dulu untuk seminggu ini" ucap umma kyu

"hah? Tapi umma.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian" tegas umma cho

"rasakan.. itulah akibatnya kalau menyindir umma" bisik ahra dan smirk tentunya

"kau menyebalkan noona" gumam kyu

CTARRR

DUARRR

TIISSS

"sepertinya akan ada badai hujan (?).. minnie sayang sebaiknya menginap disini dulu ne?"

"..."

"minnie? Lho? Minnie kemana?" tanya umma kyu

"eh..?"

.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete

.

.

Mianhae update telat.. lagi nggak punya ide nih.. untuk ff ini alurnya cepat.. mianhae ne readers.. garing ya ffnya.. bosan ya?.. maaf ya.. kotak ide jie lgi kosong ne #loh maksudnya #abaikan.. gomawo buat yang masih mau baca..

Review please..

.

.

.

blasan riview kemarin di gabung aja ya..

umma and noonanya kyu itu fujoshi akut, and maksudnya kekasih yang disita ahra noona itu PSPnya kyu.. min bukannya mau nolak kyu, tapi ada suatu alasan kenapa min berpikiran begitu.. gomawo ya buat yang udah ngingetin kesalahannya jie.. untung langsung jie ubah.. emm, sudah panjangkah ffnya? maaf ya hukumannya nggak seru. habis, lagi nggak punya ide nih.. gomawo ya udah ngeriview..

mind to review again?

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Pacar Percobaan?!

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast : Member of SuJu and SNSD, and jungmo

Rate : K-T

Genre : Romance, sad

Summary : nggak bisa bikin summary for this chap. Mianhae..

note : many typo in here. no bash. review yes. thanks.

.

.

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

.

.

.

**Happy reading chingu **

.

.

"lho? Ming? Kenapa kamu ngumpet di bawah meja chagi?" tanya kyuhyun

"..."

"minnie sayang... yuk keluar dulu.. kita makan lagi.." bujuk ny. Cho

"..."

"huft, heh evil.. kau ini pacarnya bukan sih.. cepat bujuk dia.. kau mau barang sitaanmu bertambah lagi?"

"aniya noona~" rengek kyuhyun.

"makanya cepat dibujuk pabbo" bentak ahra.

"arra arra"

Setelah sedikit paksaan dari ahra, akhirnya kyuhyun mau merelakan singgah sananya untuk membujuk sang tuan putri agar mau mendampingi keluarganya makan malam kembali.

"minnie sayang, yuk kita makan lagi. Petirnya udah nggak ada lagi kok. Yuk sayang" bujuk kyuhyun.

Bukannya menjawab kyuhyun, sungmin malah langsung memeluk kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun pun heran akan sikap sungmin sekarang. Jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah sungmin memeluknya seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat mengguncang sungmin sekarang.

"bisakah kita ke kamarmu kyu? Aku tidak selera lagi untuk makan" bisik sungmin tepat di telinga kanan kyuhyun.

Seperti sebuah kalimat sihir, kyuhyun pun langsung membawa sungmin kekamarnya yang tentu saja sebelumnya ia telah meminta izin kepada duo fujoshi itu.

Sesampainya dikamar kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun langsung membaringkan sungmin dikasur king sizenya. Agak lama mereka berada dikamar itu dengan suasana sepi senyap. Karena bosan menunggu reaksi sungmin, kyuhyun pun memilih untuk beranjak meninggalkan sungmin sendirian. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, suara sungmin mengintrupsi gerakan kyuhyun.

"gomawo and mianhae kyunnie" ucap sungmin pelan.

"eh? Untuk apa?" tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"gomawo atas pengertianmu selama ini dan mian mengacaukan makan malam tadi" ucap sungmin tertunduk.

"tak apa minnie. Semua juga maklum kok"

Kyuhyun pov.

Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal dihati sungmin. Sedari tadi dia terus memainkan jari mungilnya itu. apakah dia sedang memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaannya sekarang kepadaku. Tapi aku juga mulai bosan dengan situasi begini. Tak bisakah ia lebih cepat mengutarakannya?

"sebenarnya aku mempunyai kenangan buruk terhadap petir" ucapnya.

Akhirnya mau juga dia buka mulut. Kenangan buruk? Apakah ia trauma?

"kau tau, aku sangat membenci namja walaupun yah, aku sendiri adalah namja" ucapnya lagi dengan senyuman yang hambar.

Membenci namja? Apakah sampai sebegitunya? Kalau dia benci namja.. berarti dia juga membenciku.. andwaeeeeeee..

"tapi aku tak pernah bisa membencimu kyu" tambahnya.

"eh? Kau bisa baca pikiranku?"

"ne" jawabnya singkat.

"tadi kau bilang tak pernah bisa membenciku, itu artinya kau mencintaiku ya~" godaku, yah Cuma sekedar basa-basi. Karena aku tau benar kalau dia pasti mencintai si brengsek itu.

"ne, aku mencintaimu kyu. Dari dulu, sekarang dan selamanya. Dan karenamu juga aku sangat membenci namja" ucapnya tegas.

"wait.. karena aku kau membenci namja? Dan dari dulu? Apa maksudmu minnie?" tanyaku bingung. Jujur saja, aku mengenal minnie semenjak kami senior high school. Dan yang benar saja, apa yang telah kuperbuat sehingga minnie begitu membenci namja?

"kau mau mendengar yang sebenarnya kyu? Fakta yang telah disembunyikan oleh appamu dan juga kibum-ssi. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya walaupun itu menyakitkan?" tanyanya. Dia mengenal kibum hyung? Yang benar saja, ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"ceritakanlah ming, kalau itu memang yang terbaik untukku" ucapku pasrah. Jujur saja, aku sangat penasaran dengan semua ini.

"baiklah, tapi kuharap setelah kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya, janganlah kau ubah sikapmu terhadap appa dan juga kibum-ssi. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah"

"hahhh.. 4 tahun yang lalu, aku ini adalah namjachingumu kyu.. dan perlu kau tau kalau aku ini setahun lebih tua darimu.."

"eh? Bagaimana ceritanya bisa begitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"aku berhenti sekolah kyu.. untuk membiayai kakakku.. jungmo yang sering kau bilang brengsek itu"

"mworago? Jungmo itu kakakmu? Bukannya dia 'kekasihmu dulu'" ucapku. Yang benar saja, masa jungmo hyungnya sungmin.

"masa iya sih kyu aku memacari saudara kandungku sendiri" ucapnya terkekeh

"lalu, kenapa dia bisa sampai koma begitu?"

"baiklah akan kuceritakan lebih lanjut. Saat appamu tau kau berhubungan denganku yang jelas-jelas adik dari musuh bebuyutannya, appamu langsung menghujam (?) kami tak hitung waktu. Tentunya kau pun tau akan hal itu. oleh karenanya, kau lebih memilih ikut tinggal bersama kami dan meninggalkan keluargamu. Beberapa hari berikutnya, appamu tak melakukan hal yang macam-macam. Tapi, seminggu kemudian pembantaian (?) pun terjadi dirumahku. Semua suruhan appamu menghancurkan rumahku dan kalian berdua berkelahi dengan orang suruhan appamu demi melindungiku. Tapi, semua tak semulus yang kita kira. Saat itu kita kalah jumlah dan kalian berdua pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Kau dibawa orang suruhan appamu sedangkan aku menangis sedih sendiri meratapi nasib" tambahnya

"aku langsung saja membawa jungmo hyung kerumah sakit tanpa berfikir dari mana aku akan mendapat uang untuk membiayainya. Untung saja aku memiliki beragam kepiawaian sehingga aku mudah mendapat kerja. Tapi karena tak bisa membagi waktu, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bersekolah. 2 tahun kemudian, aku lebih memilih menulis dan melanjutkan sekolahku. Dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu kembali. Tapi, sakit rasanya saat kau tak mengenaliku lagi. Aku pun mencari informasi dari berbagai sumber (?). Dan akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau kau juga koma sama seperti jungmo hyung dan amnesia"

What The?!

Amnesia? Pembantaian? Appa?

"jadi? Maksudmu, appa mengambil kesempatan saat aku amnesia dengan memberikanku fakta palsu dan menginginkanku agar melupakan dirimu dan membenci jungmo begitu? Lalu darimana kau bisa tau dengan orang yang bernama kibum itu? apakah dia juga suruhan appa?"

"hah.. sayangnya dia juga sama sepertiku.. appamu mengetahui kelemahan kibum dan memanfaatkannya.. sebenarnya, kibum itu adalah.. hyungku yang berbeda umma satu appa.. dan kau benar soal tadi, appamu memanfaatkan situasi ini. Tapi sepertinya appamu tak mengenaliku karena aku berganti imej"

"kau berganti imej? Memangnya dirimu yang sesungguhnya seperti apa?"

"sudahlah itu tak penting kyu"

"lalu, apa hubungannya dengan petir?"

"pembantaian itu terjadi saat hujan deras yang disertai petir yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan suruhan appamu itu. kau tau kyu, saat mereka memukulimu dan juga hyung, aku hanya bisa duduk diam dari sudut ruangan melihat keluarnya darah yang bercucuran dari kulit kalian berdua. Mereka tak henti-hentinya memukuli jungmo hyung dan kau hingga kalian tak sadarkan diri, mereka terus saja menghakimi jungmo hyung seperti seorang pencuri yang mencuri benda pusaka. Walaupun jungmo hyung sudah tak melawan lagi, mereka terus saja memukulinya. Dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kenangan itu selalu saja muncul ketika petir datang. Seakan mengingatkanku akan kejamnya dunia" ucapnya gemetar.

Tak kuasaku mendengar cerita pilunya, langsung saja aku memeluk hangat tubuhnya. Memberikan kenyamanan yang tiada tara. Kuharap, dengan begini dia bisa lebih tenang.

"tenang saja minnie. mulai saat ini, aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja demi kebahagian kita minnie. Kau, jungmo, oemma, noona dan aku. Akan kuperjuang apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita walau harus berkorban nyawa" ucapku pasti.

"jangan berjanji bila kau tak bisa menyanggupinya kyu.. aku.. tak mau termakan janji kyu.."

"kau meremehkanku ya? Tenang saja, aku akan menepati semua janjiku. Jadi, status kita sekarang sudah resmikan?"

"eh? Resmi apanya?"

"resmi jadi pacar sungguhan dong"

"eh.. emm.. boleh juga"

"gomawo ne"

Cupp

Blushh

"kamu tambah manis deh dengan wajah memerah itu" pujiku.

"cih, gombal"

"hahahaha" tawaku.

"kyu.." panggilnya pelan. Tangannya yang haluspun mulai menelusuri wajahku dan berhenti tepat dirahangku. Perlahan dia mendekatkan dirinya dan

Cupp

Bibir kissablenya menempel tepat di bibirku. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia mulai berani melumat lembut bibir atasku. Refleks, akupun mengemut bibir bawahnya. Manis dan lembut. Cukup lama kami dalam posisi ini, dan entah dari mana aku mendapat keberanian, akupun mulai melesakkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Menyapa benda kenyal itu. tapi, karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, dengan terpaksa aku melepaskan ciuman ini.

"kyu, tetaplah bahagia dan mencintaiku walau banyak rintangan yang menghadang"

Kalimat itu.. rasanya aku pernah mendengarnya.. tapi, dimana.. akhhh.. kepalaku sakit.. ada apa ini.. bayangan apa itu..

"akhhh.. sakit.. sa.."

"kyu.. bangun kyu.. kyu..."

Kyuhyun pov end

...

Ternyata, sedari tadi readers, duo fujoshi kita telah mengintip dan mendengarkan seluruh cerita sungmin. Yah, walaupun samar-samar tapi sepertinya mereka berdua punya pendapat yang sama. Kira-kira apa ya reaksinya, yuk kita kihat langsung

"eomma, ternyata dugaan kita benar. Dia lee sungmin yang dibantai oleh appa 4 tahun yang lalu" bisik ahra.

"ne, kau benar. Untuk membalas jasa mendiang oemmanya sungmin, kita harus membantu kyuhyun dan sungmin untuk mempertahankan cinta sejati mereka" ucap ny. Cho.

"ne oemma.. aku setuju.. appa memang terlalu keras kepala.. seandainya saja kita waktu itu ada di korea, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi" sesal ahra.

"ne.. tapi ya sudahlah.. yang penting sekarang kita harus membantu sungmin dan kyu.."

"ne oemma.. hwaiting.."

...

malam berganti pagi dan begitu pula suasana rumah kyuhyun. yang tadinya sepi senyap kini berubah ramai. ternyata kehadiran sungmin dirumah kyuhyun berdampak baik.

"min, coba kau bangunkan si pemalas itu. kurasa setelah pingsan dia langsung melanjutkannya kealam mimpi. dasar pemalas" ucap ahra.

"ah, ne noona. akan aku bangunkan. oh ya noona, sebentar lagi airnya masak, jadi tolong apinya nanti dimatikan ya" balas sungmin.

"sip deh. hati-hati ya min, kyu itu mesum loh" peringat ahra.

"ne noona. gomawo sudah mengingatkanku"

sungminpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kyuhyun. setelah tepat didepan pintu kamar kyuhyun, sungmin mendengar beberapa suara aneh yang jelas sangat mengerikan untuk ia dengar. dengan tergesa-gesa sungmin pun mulai membuka pintu itu dan alangkah terkejutnya sungmin saat mengetahui kyuhyun telah...

"kyu.. kau.. kenapa kau..."

"wae minnie? apakah aku terlihat berbeda?" tanya kyuhyun

"hiks.. hiks.. kyu.. kau.. apakah sudah ingat semuanya?" ucap sungmin sesegukan/

"tidak semuanya minnie. tapi, kau lihat rambutku. aku sudah mengecatnya seperti baru. bagus bukan. ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya minnie. ini adalah awal. seberat apapun rintangan yang akan appa dan tuhan berikan, asalkan bersamamu aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah"

"ne kyu.. pasti.. hiks.. aku pasti akan terus bersamamu. akan kita buktikan bahwa harta bukanlah segalanya"

"ne.. harta bukanlah segalanya.. kepercayaan dan keteguuhan hati lah yang penting untuk menghadapi dunia ini minnie"

"hiks. aku bahagia kyu.. kau sudah mengingatnya walaupun hanya sedikit"

"tenang saja minnie.. untukmu aku akan berusaha mengingatnya.. saranghae"

"nado kyu"

...

..

.

"oemma.. aku dapat moment kyumin lagi oemma.." seru ahra

"jeongmal? apakah jelas gambarnya?"

"tentu saja oemma. kali ini moment mengharukan oemma. kyu sudah bisa mengingat masa lalu oemma"

"semuanya?"

"sedikit" ucap ahra sedih

"sudahlah, itu pun sudah merupakan kemajuan buat kyunnie. lebih baik kita menyiapkan sarapan sebelum mereka curiga"

"arraseo umma"

..

..

.

TBC

.

..

...


End file.
